


Dirty Desire

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Darkness, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possession, Technically Beastiality???, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During his 9 to 5 of searching for the lost Keyblade Master, Mickey is thinking 69. Except without the actual 69 position. In any case, Riku can certainly feel his dirty desire.





	Dirty Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back if you love yourself.

“Keep your guard up,” Mickey warns. He keeps his keyblade at the ready, eyes constantly scanning for any movement in the shadows. His keen focus dulls only for a moment to fixate on the young man walking ahead of him. Riku walks tall and assured, more ready to face the darkness than anyone. His growth is something admirable, Mickey thinks, and the bond between the two of them has likewise grown considerably since they first met. It’s a shame, though, that they must keep the extent of this bond hidden. “Hey, Riku?”

Riku’s confident walk comes to a halt. He turns around and addresses the mouse. “Something wrong?”

Mickey scratches behind his ear and looks at the ground. After all this time, he still gets a bit flustered when those beautiful eyes focus on him. “Gosh. Well, I guess I just wanted to say that…” He can’t find his words. He rarely can when his heart beats this fast. The sound pounds in his ears, and echoes, and...wait.  _ Wait.  _ This sound isn’t his heart. “Riku, I want you.” His lips form a smile, and his eyes twinkle like a star in its last moments. That’s exactly how this situation is, Mickey reflects as other, darker plans consume his goal-oriented consciousness.

Riku nearly drops his keyblade from surprise alone. “Huh?!” His voice cracks. He clears his throat. “Uh, we're kind of in the middle of something important.” The corners of his lips twitch into an awkward smile. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the expression vanishes from his face. Something’s wrong. “...Majesty?”

Mickey extends his hand. “Come here, Riku.” A dark aura seeps out of the ground beneath his feet, and the kind patience Riku had become so familiar with over his adventures with the King seems to be entirely absent.  _ “Now,  _ Riku.”

Riku takes a defensive stance with his keyblade, only to be thrown off balance by a tremor in the ground. Something’s right under him. Riku jumps into the air just before some sort of giant, wormlike,  _ thing  _ bursts through the ground. “What the…” Is this a kind of heartless? And more importantly, why is Mickey acting this way? The clothes from Master Yen Sid should’ve been enough to protect them. “Has the darkness taken you, Mickey?”

Or maybe it's his fault, Riku laments. Mickey has needs that haven't been catered to in  _ a while.  _ Riku aims his keyblade at his foe and prepares to cast a Fire spell. Once he frees Mickey from the grasp of darkness and they return to the realm of light with Master Aqua, he'll be sure to be more attentive to the mouse closest to his heart. “Fire!”

The dark creature avoids the attack by splitting into six slick, slightly unsettling...tentacles? “What in the-” One tentacle launches itself at Riku and successfully wraps around his ankle. Despite its smooth property, it secures a firm grip and drags Riku straight to the ground. Three more of the tentacles lurch forward like preying serpents, and claim his other ankle and wrists. “Mickey! Mickey, snap out of it!” Riku kicks his feet and swings his keyblade, but the more he struggles, the harder it becomes to move.

Mickey closes his fist, and the tentacles pull Riku toward him, suspending the young man just above the ground. “Huh-huh! You’re a funny one, Riku. Trying to get away from me like that.” The look on the corporate mascot’s face is so tender, yet the darkness deep in his eyes gives Riku chills. It’s a little confusing, and almost hypnotic. Riku can practically feel the lust radiating from Mickey, and the danger should be triggering his fight or flight response like no tomorrow. But he feels...calm. Because, even in the deepest darkness, Mickey is still Mickey.

The tentacles begin to give off a corrosive darkness that eats away at Riku’s protective clothing. Riku lets it happen as he continues to stare into Mickey’s eyes, slowly drowning in his own desire. “Hey, Mickey? Can I kiss you?”

Mickey snaps his fingers, and the tentacles lower Riku onto his knees. “Of course, Riku. It’s been far too long, hasn’t it?” He leans forward, calm but eager to satiate their mutual desire. Their lips meet, and what remains of Riku’s will to resist dissipates as he dismisses his keyblade. His attention belongs to Mickey and Mickey alone. Nothing else matters, not even the two tentacles creeping up behind him.

“-!” Riku breaks the kiss with a gasp. He twists his hips in a futile effort to shake off the tentacle wrapping itself around him. Its hold strengthens, and a second tentacle slithers up his leg. “Don’t fight it,” Mickey advises. He’s right. Riku tries his best to relax. It’ll hurt less that way.

“Do you trust me?” Mickey asks.

It seems like such a silly question. Riku takes a breath and relaxes his muscles. “Of course I do. Always.”

Their lips meet again, and the roaming tentacle prods at Riku. He clenches his fists. He can endure this. It’s no problem. If it’s for Mickey, he can take anything. The tentacle strokes Riku’s skin, painting it with a liquid substance. He hardly pays it any mind as Mickey’s hands caress his face and torso. How long  _ has _ it been? The more Mickey touches him, the more he realizes that he needs this just as much as his lover does. “Mickey,” Riku mumbles between kisses. “Your pants.”

Mickey’s hands slide over Riku’s abdomen before retreating back to his own hips. He unzips his fly, and Riku’s expectant eyes light up.

“Gosh.” Mickey can’t help but let out a small laugh. “You always act so surprised.”

Riku swallows, his gaze fixated on the bulge in Mickey’s briefs. “Well...What can I say?” The tentacle behind him starts to make circles on his now-slick skin, and he shudders. “Your Majesty. Could I...I mean. I’d appreciate if…”

“Huh-hah!” Mickey laughs louder as the tentacles lower Riku slightly. He snaps his fingers, and at once darkness eats away his briefs. “Yes, Riku. You may.”

With a nervous integrity, Riku parts his lips and takes the head of Mickey’s erection into his mouth. It’s bigger than he remembers. Is it an effect of the darkness? Or has he simply forgotten in the time since he last tasted the King? He has to make up for it. A soft whine slips out of Riku’s throat as he pushes himself to take as much of Mickey as he possibly can. He glances up, hoping to see a sign of approval. Mickey simply smirks down at Riku and strokes his hair. “Riku. Submit.”

The tentacle behind Riku abruptly slaps Riku’s rear, prompting a brief fit of gagging. Riku pulls away from Mickey and coughs out saliva, then dives back in as if nothing had happened. He  _ will not  _ disappoint Mickey. The tentacle hits him again, but the surprise factor is gone. Again. No effect. Again, and this time it actually feels a little good. But that will be all the lashings from this tentacle. Instead, the tentacle moves on to what it’s been preparing for this entire time. It prods at Riku again, testing the unexplored territory and then it  _ probes. _

Riku freezes as the tentacle slips inside of him. It’s thinner than Mickey, but it slides so much deeper with ease, almost painlessly. The unfamiliar sensation sends him into a state of near bliss. But he has to focus. He has to make sure Mickey gets just as much out of this as he does. He pushes his mouth further, until his forehead rests against Mickey’s stomach.Then he pulls back, and forward again. Likewise, the tentacle retracts itself and thrusts, again and again.

Riku can feel himself choking. Regardless, he groans with pleasure and continues to service Mickey. Very few things matter right now. Certainly not air, or the mission, or the coming battle against Xehanort. Only the blood rushing below his waist and the firm, furry mass leaking deep in his throat.

Mickey makes a high-pitched sound. Riku knows that noise anywhere. He’s close. Almost there, almost-

 

“What in the literal fuck do you think you’re doing?” A woman’s voice echoes around Riku and Mickey. The ground shakes, and the tentacles all retreat as if fleeing.

“Freeze.” An icy whirlwind knocks the pair of Keyblade Masters into the air, and they land roughly among shards of ice.

Mickey scratches his head and looks around. “What...happened?” He looks down. “Oh. Oh, gosh.” It seems the attack knocked whatever darkness was possessing him out. Riku smiles at that, and licks his lips. Still, he thinks, it’s a shame they were interrupted. He summons his keyblade. “Who’s there?”

A shadowy figure emerges from a dark portal. It extends its hand, as if preparing to attack. “It’s about time for you freaks to die.”

Mickey’s face contorts in horror as he registers who this new foe is. “You’re…”


End file.
